Vaelrin Firestorm
Vaelrin Firestorm is a Ranger and ex-Pirate Captain currently on a road towards redemption of his past crimes by offering a lifetime of servitude to the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. He is the last known surviving member of House Firestorm thus making him highly susceptible to inheriting all that is tied to the name and attaining the rights as current Patriarch and Lord. A once ruthless and cunning Pirate of the seas, this curmudgeon has retired his marauding lifestyle and instead has put his years worth of experience and knowledge of the underworld to better service the Thalassian militia and regiment. He currently holds a seat of rank in The Sunguard as Ranger-Captain, overseeing as Commander of the unit composed of hunters, rogues, and monks known as The Pathfinders. Appearance One wonders if this elf has ever known a pleasant day judging from the perpetual look of disdain written across his face. The sour expression nearly mirroring the grisly choice for a helmet he so rarely takes off. He is frequently seen wearing only that of his armor; a pale shade of midnight black, worn with age and scratched from many battles. Inky black strands hangs at waist length when not confined to the small space of his helm. A mess of raven locks gathered haphazardly into a ribbon and worn over his shoulder as means to tidy his unkempt appearance. A single gold hoop earing hangs on his right ear serving as no particular purpose other than a form of fashion. Eyes lined with a dark kohl, they glow brightly with the corruption of fel from a decision made during dire periods. The elf is not known for wearing too much other than his armor, comfortable enough to wear it at any functions be it war or casual affairs. Fighting & Weaponry Despite being born into a house composed of magisters and arcanists, Vaelrin Firestorm does not share the same strong ties to magic like that of his kin. Instead, his strength lies in his performance with the bow after years of training with the Farstriders. While he is capable of using guns and crossbows, the Ranger hold a strong preference to bows alone. Yet a life on the high seas quickly trained this elf to learn the use of additional weaponry such as cutlasses, pistols, and daggers--weapons that were easy to carry or conceal. He uses a combination of his learned abilities through his service as a Farstrider and cunning wit and knowledge gained by his self-proclaimed status as a Pirate Lord. Like most Rangers, Vaelrin relies on his senses to draw out his opponent and subdue them through use of traps, a quick hand, and speed. He is a natural survivalist, able to take out his enemies without being sighted and track from long range. When prompted, the Ranger-Captain will use various pets to accomplish tasks that need a hand. While not heavily reliant on animals, he uses them when there is need for it. =History= Early Life Dated well before the Fall of Quel'thalas, Vaelrin was born into the illustrious House of Firestorm, a noble house well known for their claimants of being a 'pure' blood line composed of magical users only. Ever proud and hopeful that his first son would carry on the pure line with immediate understanding of the arcane arts, Vaelrin's spent the earlier days of his childhood surrounded by tutors and scholars of every school of magic in pursuit to learn of his natural born talents. His father, Fandell Firestorm, placed considerable belief that his son would posses abilities that would surpass even his own due to his arranged marriage to Livonia Dawnveil who hailed from House Dawnveil. It was Vaelrin's hope to prove himself a worthy and respectable member of the house by demonstrating his capabilities, yet time would reveal that the elf failed in grasping the basic undestanding of magic and was not nearly attuned like that of his siblings. It was a shocking relevation that shook the very core of the House seeing that they had relied and boasted so heavily on their line being 'pure'. With his pride heavily on the line, Fandell blamed his son's lack of understanding on a mere fluke and soon placed his attention on his next born son. Disappointed and rejected, Vaelrin sought another avenue in pursuit to make his father proud and enlisted into the Farstriders. Present Day =Miscellaneous= Relationships Current Events List of Known Crimes The PIRATE known as "Black Jack" has been CHARGED with, and is WANTED by the Thalassian State Courts for the following crimes: * Two counts of FIRST DEGREE MURDER of NOBLE MEMBERS to the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. * Three counts of ASSAULT on AGENTS of the CROWN * One count of RESISTING ARREST * Three hundred and fifteen counts of MUTINY aboard a NAVAL VESSEL * Over one thousand counts of PIRACY * One count of ATTEMPTED MURDER of an AGENT of the CROWN * Seven counts of MURDER of a NAVAL OFFICERS The CRIMINAL, "Black Jack" is to be DETAINED and thereafter TRIED for his CRIMES against the Kingdom of Quel'thalas Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:The Sunguard Category:Pirates Category:Hunters Category:Farstriders Category:House of Firestorm Category:Pathfinders Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage